The present invention is generally related to the dispenser arts and, in particular, to a system and method for dispensing granular materials such as laxatives.
As is known in the art, laxatives are typically sold in cylindrical containers and so it is often difficult to dispense a certain desired amount of the laxative material.
Dispenser units are known in the art but such are typically difficult to use accurately and costly to manufacture for widespread commercial appeal and use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to demonstrate a novel dispensing unit and method which may be easily used to dispense a desired amount of material.
It is also an object of the invention to set forth a dispensing unit which may be economically mass-produced for widespread commercial appeal.
It is a still further object of the invention to illustrate a dispensing unit which may be easily assembled and disassembled to facilitate cleaning of the unit when desired.
It is also an object of the invention to show a dispensing unit of high'structural integrity for long-life of the overall unit.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.